


Rumor Has It

by jedipati



Series: Succession [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Emperor Luke Skywalker, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Rumors, Silly, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedipati/pseuds/jedipati
Summary: Luke Skywalker was the heir to the Empire.  Darth Vader had laid it down very clearly in his will. No one disputed that.  People did dispute how Skywalker had become the heir, though.  A few conversations as the galaxy came to terms with their new Emperor.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Leia Organa/Han Solo
Series: Succession [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940518
Comments: 35
Kudos: 318
Collections: New SW Canon Server Works





	Rumor Has It

**Author's Note:**

> I never intended to write a sequel to Succession, but today we on the New SW Canon discord server got into a very silly conversation about Luke as Heir to the Empire, and the new Emperor. I was reminded of this universe, and I figured a little lighthearted fun was in order. And then I wrote 2500 words of silly fluff today. Egh, why not. We can all use a little bit of silliness.

Leia Organa rolled her eyes as she read the papers. Luke Skywalker had been Emperor for all of a month, and people were finally accepting it. But too many people were trying to figure out why Luke was the Emperor. 

No one was doing the sensible thing, which was to ask Luke, or his closest friends, like Leia herself, Han Solo, or Wedge Antilles. No, they had theorize, and the theories were, in a word, crazy.

Leia finished an opinion piece that declared that Darth Vader had been Anakin Skywalker’s best friend, and had sworn to take care of Anakin’s son, only for the Jedi to steal the boy away and raise him. The article explained that that was why Vader had been so obsessed with Luke.

Aside from the extreme anti-Jedi slant, it was a reasonable theory. Another reasonable one was the one that said that Vader had been Obi-Wan Kenobi and had wanted Luke in revenge for Anakin Skywalker defeating him in a duel and leaving him in the suit. (Which, aside from reversing the duel participants, was almost true.)

But then there were the crazy ones. Vader had been Anakin’s lover, and therefore Luke’s other parent. Vader had been a man named Qui-Gon Jinn, a Jedi who had actually died thirteen years before Vader ever appeared on the galactic scene. Luke had stared at the article for that one in bewilderment. 

Han wandered into the kitchen. “So, what’s the crazy theory today?” he asked as he got a cup of caf. 

“Not terribly crazy,” Leia said. “Not like the one where Vader was in a threesome with Padmé Amidala and Anakin Skywalker, and that’s how Luke was born.”

Han chuckled. “I like that one.”

Luke entered the kitchen, he was dressed in his more informal robes of office, head already bowed over a datapad. “Morning,” he said as he put the pad down to get some caf and some instant farro porridge.”

“Morning,” Han and Leia said in unintentional chorus.

“I’m meeting with Grand Admiral Thrawn this morning,” Luke said. “It’ll probably be all morning, we’re going over his reports from the Unknown Regions.”

“Sounds like fun, kid,” Han said. 

“Well, hopefully it won’t be more “why are you the Emperor?” nonsense,” Luke said. “Though from all reports, he’s a pretty good commander and won’t believe all the rumors.”

“He’ll probably ask,” Leia warned.

“But not dwell on it.” Luke ate rapidly before heading out. “I’ll see you later. Try not to start any more rumors, Han,” he added as he left.

Leia chuckled. “He’s got you,” she admitted.

“All I said was that Vader and Anakin were closer than anyone believed!” Han protested.

“And that’s why people think our Father was… well, in love with our Father.”

Han sighed. “Well, no one believes you and Luke when you say that Anakin Skywalker was Darth Vader, so what are we supposed to do?”

Leia smiled. “Nothing we can do,” she admitted. “Except deal with it.”

“I found a good one, by the way,” Han said. “It said that Padmé Amidala, who was only slightly taller than you, was Darth Vader.”

“Wrong parent,” Leia said wryly.

Han shrugged and they smiled at each other. It was ridiculous how no one listened to them when they told the truth, but had to make up some sort of crazy explanation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luke entered the Emperor’s office. It was on the list of things he had to renovate, but he’d at least had all the Sith artifacts removed, which helped with the atmosphere. It was still too dark for his taste, with all the black and red.

Grand Admiral Thrawn, Mitth'raw'nuruodo in his own tradition, rose as Luke entered. Luke sat, then gestured for Thrawn to sit as well. Luke took a moment to study the alien Grand Admiral. His blue skin and red eyes were a startling combination.

“Grand Admiral, welcome,” Luke said. 

“My Emperor,” Thrawn said in reply. “Thank you for meeting with me.”

“Your reports seem important,” Luke said. “However, before we start the briefing, are there any questions you want to ask about me?” At Thrawn’s startled look, he smiled. “I find that answering a few questions the Admirals, Moffs, and such have before starting makes for a smoother meeting.”

“Ah. Well, in that case,” Thrawn paused. “You and Lord Vader have some similar manners, from what I have observed. You were both raised in similar cultures.”

“Yes,” Luke said. “We both spent the first years of our lives- nine for him, and nineteen for me- on Tatooine.” 

Thrawn nodded. “I would have thought it would have been the Jedi culture,” he admitted.

“No,” Luke said. “I didn’t learn about the Jedi until the same day I left Tatooine. I never got to learn much about their culture and practices. I never had enough time to learn. And now much of it is lost, with most, if not all, of the Jedi dead.”

Thrawn absorbed that information easily. “Of course, My Emperor,” he said. “And what about…” he hesitated, which Luke could tell was unusual.

“The rumors about why Vader picked me as his heir?”

“Yes, My Emperor.”

Luke smiled. “Simply put, Lord Vader was my father. Neither of us were aware the other survived until my name was revealed as the pilot that destroyed the Death Star. My Father told me the truth himself, on Bespin.”

“And… all the rumors about who Lord Vader was?”

Luke sighed. “I’ve told people that Anakin Skywalker became Darth Vader in the last days of the Republic, but no one seems to believe it, Admiral Thrawn.”

The alien narrowed his eyes in thought. “Very well, My Emperor,” he said. “I believe you. Do you intend to do anything about the rumors?”

“No,” Luke said. “Everyone they’re speculating about is dead now, and while it’s annoying, it’s not really harming anything. It’s no matter.”

“Of course,” Thrawn murmured.

“Now than, if that’s the extent of your questions, let’s go over your reports and recommendations,” Luke said. “I am concerned by the ones you call the Far Outsiders.”

Thrawn redirected his attention to his reports and the matters that he obviously felt were important enough to bring to the Emperor’s attention.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luke tried very hard indeed to ignore the journalists as they watched him and Leia as they headed for a meeting. They would love to get his attention- or Leia’s, Luke wasn’t entirely sure which they’d like more- and have them give an interview. They were heading for a meeting with former Senators right now, and Leia was going to provide him morale support and advice, since she was the one with the most experience in politics. 

The rumors about his rise to Emperor were growing stronger, and more annoying. At least they seemed to have decided that Vader was actually Luke’s father, though the main theories seemed to be arguing on who Luke’s other parent or parents were- and hardly anyone seemed to take Luke seriously when he said that Anakin Skywalker was Darth Vader.

Leia glanced at Luke, amused. “There are times when I wish he wasn’t dead so I could kill him myself.”

Luke flattened out a grin. “Who? Vader or Palpatine?”

Luke could feel that his twin wanted to snicker, but she kept her face straight. “Why not both?”

Luke tilted his head in thought. “Perhaps. We did find those clones of Palpatine…”

“Not quite the same,” Leia admitted. “Besides, the poor clones were just empty shells.”

Luke nodded. It was disturbing, and Luke wasn’t sure what Palpatine had been planning for the clones. It looked like whatever it was, he had failed, at least.

Luke and Leia entered the meeting room. This was a small meeting, mostly Senators who had been Rebels or who had supported the Rebellion in some way.

“Senators,” Luke said as he entered. The Senators who had been sitting rose. Luke tried to hide his unease. He wasn’t used to people standing up when he entered a room, not even after more than a month. “Thank you for coming. I know some of you had a long trip here to Coruscant.”

Luke felt the slight surprise at the name. He was not going to keep the name Imperial Center for the planet. He had plans, and his Empire would eventually be an Empire in name only.

Luke sat down at the head of the table, and Leia took her place at his right hand. 

Unlike the meeting with Thrawn, Luke wasn’t going to explain things to the senators. If any of them came up to ask to speak to him, then perhaps he would, but for now, they had work to do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“And what do you think, Tal’ia?”

“Our new Emperor definitely favors simpler attire, and most of the outfits he’s been imaged wearing in public have been something that he could easily move in, he has a keen sense of color theory, Berad.”

“Odd, considering he reportedly grew up in a outer rim dust hole.”

“And a dust hole run by the Hutts at that. And then he was a rebel. Who knows where he picked up the knowledge.”

“Perhaps Princess Leia Organa has a hand in it?”

“Maybe, but his style is not Alderanni, it leans toward Nubian styles, but with influences I can’t figure out.”

“Too bad we’ll never get to ask him.”

“Oh yes, too bad indeed. On the other hand, the ensemble he wore during the reopening of the Senate building, that we need to talk about.”

“Emperor Skywalker must know that blue is his color, especially that dark blue.”

“Oh yes, and the sandsilk was perfect. He definitely likes the more subdued, tasteful expressions of wealth, unlike other members of the elite.”

“And having Princess Leia at his side, is he trying to send a signal? They were reportedly quite close when they were in the Rebellion.”

“Maybe, but then there’s the Corellian, why does the Emperor allow him all the freedom he has? Where does he fit in?”

“Between them?”

“Tal’ia! This program is not the place!”

“Sorry, but can you imagine?”

“No, and I’m not going to.”

“It’d be hot, is all I’m saying.”

“He’s almost certainly here for the Princess, haven’t you seen the pictures of their night out two days ago? So why does the Emperor allow it?”

“No idea, but that’s the tone, folks. We’ll be back in a bit, but for now, enjoy this new hit from the Coruscant Levels, ‘I Didn’t Want to Say Goodbye.’”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pooja Naberrie wanted to pace as she waited. She was finally in the palace to meet the new Emperor. The rumors around him had made her hesitant to meet him, but she knew she needed to know which were true, and if certain ones were true, then he would have to know about their relationship. 

The servant entered the antechamber and beckoned her forward. She took a deep breath and followed the servant into the Emperor’s receiving room. She took in the changed décor- most of the statues and artwork that the previous Emperor had favored was gone, though only a few plants had taken their place so far- and then the Emperor, sitting in a smaller, less intimidating version of the throne Emperor Palpatine had used.

“Senator Naberrie,” Emperor Skywalker said. “I was somewhat surprised that you wanted to meet me. I expected your world to want nothing to do with me.”

“I am not here as a representative of Naboo,” Pooja admitted. “I am here because of…” She took a deep breath. “Some people are saying that your mother was Padmé Naberrie Amidala.”

Emperor Skywalker paused for a moment. “She was,” he said. “She died giving birth, and to keep me safe, they made it look like she was still pregnant.”

“I know she had given birth, and the child hidden. My mother told me after the Senate was disbanded.”

Skywalker nodded. “Then the name isn’t coincidence?”

“My mother’s sister was Padmé Naberrie, Your Majesty.”

Skywalker smiled, and in that smile, Pooja could see her aunt. “Then you are welcome here, cousin. One moment, there’s someone else who should be here.”

Skywalker- Luke, she supposed- turned and spoke into a comlink. Shortly after, Leia Organa entered.

“Luke?” Organa asked.

“Leia,” Luke said. “This is Pooja Naberrie,” he said. “Her aunt was Padmé Naberrie.”

Organa’s eyes widened. “Then…”

Luke nodded. “Senator Naberrie… may I call you Pooja?”

“Of course,” Pooja said. 

“Pooja, I was not born alone. I have a twin sister, and we were separated when we were born, for safety’s sake. Leia is my twin, and she is also your cousin.”

Pooja’s eyes widened and she turned to Organa- to Leia. It was easier to see the Naberrie looks in her, though her face was different enough that she wouldn’t have thought it at first. “Cousin,” she said. 

Leia smiled. “Cousin,” she returned. “Thank you for coming, we don’t know much of our mother’s family.”

Pooja relaxed. “I’ll be happy to tell stories- I even remember Aunt Padmé a bit, though I was young when she died. And… can I tell the rest of the family?”

“Carefully, but yes,” Luke said. “And… I’d like to meet them, whoever is left.”

“Oh yes. Grandma will definitely want to meet you both.”

Leia gasped. “Our grandmother is still alive?”

Pooja smiled. “I have family photos,” she said.

Luke gestured to a set of chairs. “We have a lot to talk about, Pooja, but… tell us about our family?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luke looked over as he felt a no-dead Jedi materialize to his right. He smiled back as Obi-Wan Kenobi smiled at him. “I’m sorry, Ben,” Luke said.

“What for?”

“The whole mess with people who won’t believe me about my father.”

Obi-Wan chuckled. “Oh, I’m not upset with you, Luke,” he said. “I admit, the people speculating that I’m Darth Vader are disconcerting, but I think you have it worse.”

Luke grimaced. “I heard a group speculating today, they didn’t know I was there. They suggested that I was Palpatine’s illegitimate child, and he and Mother had had an affair.”

Obi-Wan looked horrified for a moment before he regained control of his projection. “Luke, I promise that is not true.”

“I know, it’s just… erg.” Luke made a disgusted face and shuddered. “I think that’s the worst of the theories.”

Obi-Wan walked over and carefully set his hand on Luke’s shoulder. It wasn’t like a regular hand, Luke could feel something more like static electricity, but the comfort was appreciated.

“You are Anakin Skywalker’s son, Luke. And Padmé Amidala’s. I see so much of both of them in you, but you are wholly your own person. And who you are is a good man. You have ultimate power in the galaxy, but all you are using it for is to return the power to the people. You must not let the rumors you hear take over your life, and ruin what you want to accomplish.”

“Thank you, Obi-Wan.”

“Besides, casting me as an evil Sith besides, most of the theories are incredibly funny. Especially because you’ve told everyone the truth.”

Luke snickered. “It’s incredibly funny how they take my words, or Leia’s, or Han’s, the wrong way.”

Obi-Wan laughed softly. “I really is. But Luke, you’ll be fine, and I will be with you for everything. And I’m proud of you.”

Luke smiled. “Despite the fact that half the galaxy thinks you’re the one who made me the Emperor?”

Obi-Wan laughed. “Yes, despite that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Silliness and fluff.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
